1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a securing device, more particularly to a securing device that permits an electronic device to be removably mounted thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computer device generally has a data storage device, such as a hard disk, an optical disk drive, etc. Generally, in order that the data storage device can be removably mounted to a frame, the data storage device is usually locked to the frame using screws. Thus, removal of the data storage device from the frame will take a relatively long time and require use of an additional tool (e.g., a screwdriver).
In order to shorten the time required to remove the data storage device, there are available on the market data storage devices that do not require use of screws or tools and that provide ease of removal. One such device is disclosed in Taiwanese Utility Model No. M335768, which utilizes a resilient arm to enable a pin to be inserted into or removed from a securing hole in an object (e.g., a storage device) such that the object is removable from a box body.